youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rue P.O.V.
This is by Yup (YupThreshIsEpic) This is about Rue's POV in the games, if you want to find out more about her relationships and etc. Check out Thresh's POV too! Chapter 1 (The Start Of The Games) My heart is racing as Seeder takes me to the launching room. "You'll be fine" Seeder said. "Just try to do what I told you, and you will be just fine." Numbers counted down, as I thought to find Thresh in the games, and thought of how he is feeling right now. I hugged Seeder, and got ready to be launched. I started to shudder or shake a little violently. I waved as tears fell off of my face when I'm launched. I saw all of the tributes on there pedestals. I looked around me, and saw the District 4 male to my left, and the District 1 female to my right. The numbers count down, and we're off. I ran away with Peeta as fast as I can, and formed an alliance with him. "You want to have a temporary alliance?" I asked. "Maybe..." Peeta hesitated. "I want to join the Careers." "I can help you find them" I said. "And your crush, lover boy." Peeta laughed, and we entered the forest. "I'll stay in the trees" I said. "Okay" Peeta replies. "And I want to find Thresh." I said. "Well... we don't know where Thresh went, so I'm thinking you'll have trouble finding him." Peeta replies with care. "I'll be fine, you'll find the Careers" I said back. We saw the Careers leave the bloodbath, and I said "Have fun with the Careers and lover girl." "Um... sure." he said fast and ran at the Careers yelling, "I can help you find Katniss." I smile, knowing Peeta, at some time, will die. I have to find Thresh soon. Chapter 2 (Finding Thresh) "Thresh... where are you?" I said aloud in the trees. I settled down in a tree and watch the girl from District 12 run away from the Careers. She climbed up the tree next to me, and I made sure that she didn't see me. The Careers decided to wait her out on Peeta's request, and sleep. I saw the girl from District 12's mockingjay pin, and I know I can trust her now. I point out to her. "Hey, hey" I said. She looked over at me, confused. I point at the tracker jacker nest on top of her tree. She climbs up, and tries to saw the nest off, but she is stinged a few times. The nest finally falls to the ground, and there come the tracker jackers. The Careers scream, and run to try to the lake to ooze the stings. Two girls aren't lucky, the girl from District 1 is dead, and the girl from District 4 didn't make it to the lake. Peeta runs to the girl from District 12 and yelled, "Katniss, go go go!" It looked like she is having hallucinations from the tracker jacker stings, and she runs. I follow her swiftly, still in the trees. She finally settled down and passed out. I took leaves and placed them on her as medicine. ~ ~ ~ Two days pass by since the tracker jacker incident, and I look up to see the boy from District 10 is dead. "Where is Thresh?" I asked aloud. "Do I stay with Katniss, or try to find him?" I decided to stay with Katniss, though it was a promise, I didn't want to run into the Careers. Katniss finally woke up on the 3rd day, I inch away and she said "I'm not going to hurt you, Rue." Chapter 3 (Getting To Know Katniss) I wondered how Katniss knew my name. "I changed your leaves" I said. "Well, thank you" Katniss answered. "How long was I out?" Katniss asked. "Oh, 3 days." I answered. "Anyone else die?" Katniss asked. "The girls from 1 and 4, and the boy from 10" I replied. "How is Peeta?" "Lover boy? Oh, I think he is over by the river." Katniss laughed, and we eat. "So, how was life back in 11?" "Tiring, very hard work." I replied. "When I would hear the bell ring for work being over, I will sing my song and the mockingjays will pick it up and alert it to the other workers." I point at Katniss's mockingjay pin. "That's why I trust you." "You want it?" Katniss asked. "No, no, keep it." I answered. "How was 12?" I asked. "I almost died from starvation" Katniss answered. "I loved hunting with my friend Gale, and providing food for Gale's family and my family, and I love my sister, Prim." "You know what?" Katniss asked. "What?" I asked. "I have a plan to stop the Careers" Katniss smiled, and told me the plan. Chapter 4 (When It Starts To Get Tense, Last Stand) Well, I accepted the plan, and I wasn't sure if it would work. But, I just went along with it. "Ready Rue?" Katniss asked. "Yes." I answered, knowing exactly what to do next. I set up fires, and run along the forest. I hope Katniss would be hear soon. I run through the forest, and accidentally get caught up in a trap. "Katniss!" I yelled. "Katniss, help!" Katniss runs to me and cuts me out. "You're going to be fine" Katniss said. But I watch the boy from District 1 throws a spear, intended for Katniss, but it got me. Hit me right in the chest. I fall, and see Katniss shoot an aroow in his neck. "You're going to be fine" Katniss said. I know she is lying- I have no way to stay alive. "Did you blow it up?" I asked. "Every last bit of it" Katniss answered. "You have to win" I whisper. She doesn't answer. "Katniss, sing please" I look at her with my eyes tearing up. I'm in so much pain, Katniss sings a lullaby and I fall into a deep sleep. Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions Category:Completed